


A Solid

by dioor



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hyunwoo is mentioned, M/M, kihyun is a photography major, minhyuk is a dance major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioor/pseuds/dioor
Summary: Minhyuk makes a new friend, who is his complete opposite but they vibe pretty well, depending on the circumstance.





	A Solid

Minhyuk was pretty well known for being a positive force in his small circle, always finding the bright side in anything primarily negative. But today just wasn’t his day.

At some supposedly hellish time in the morning his phone seemed to grow legs and fall down a flight of stairs as he found it cracked and hardly useable on the ground beside his bed. He hardly had time to process everything because he was already rushing out of his apartment, in the same jeans he wore on the previous day, with an oversized hoodie and his black hair a complete mess.

Because of his phone malfunctioning in the middle of the night he got up far later than usual, missing his first class. He figured he’d make it to his second class in time, hopefully.

The professor hardly noticed Minhyuk enter and walk to his seat which was next to someone unfamiliar. He slumped into his seat, dropping his bag onto the floor and laying his head down into his crossed arms. He nearly fell asleep right there but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see the stranger smile at him and ask him something, which totally went out of the other ear, because he was busy analyzing the others face. He noticed the stranger had a very nice jawline, a really handsome smile, and nice neat clothes, his hair a nice warm yet ashy shade of brown in a well kept middle part. Minhyuk blinked a few times at the stranger and replied with a blunt “what?” The stranger smiled at him and said “You’re late.” Minhyuk sighed and shoved his head deeper into his arms, “I noticed.”

“You’re Minhyuk right?” asked the handsome stranger. “That’s me. And you?” “Kihyun.” he replied, still smiling at Minhyuk. He continued, “I’ve heard about you from Hoseok, he talks about you quite a bit. We’re grouping up together later for lunch if you’d like to join, it’s on him.” Now that sounded like something Minhyuk would be interested in, who could turn down free food? “Yeah, sounds good.” He later exchanged numbers with Kihyun at the end of class.

He was lost. Really lost.

Minhyuk was pretty sure he’s turned this corner twice, and has seen the same advert for “chicken soul” at least three times. He decides to give in and just text Kihyun so that he doesn’t just end up on a bus to the next city.

_“Hey, Kihyun, it’s Minhyuk, I’m like totally lost”_

_“Do you know where you are?”_

_“Absolutely not, but I’m near some place called chicken soul”_

_“Yeah yeah I know where you are, I go there all the time. I’ll pick you up then in about 5 minutes? I’m pretty close.”_

_“Alrighty tyt, thanks <3”_

 

In probably less than five minutes Kihyun pulled up across the street and waved out of his window to the other boy. Minhyuk made sure it was safe first and ran across the street, getting into Kihyuns black car.

“Thanks man, by the way, is this your car?” Minhyuk asked. “Why wouldn’t it be?” “Well, considering the majority of university students are dirt broke and the convenience of public transport, I’d think it be smart to settle with the latter, but maybe that’s not your case.” “Nah I’m just as broke as you, the car was a gift from my parents.” Minhyuk felt a little attacked at the emphasis of  _‘as you’_  but shrugged it off and leaned his seat back. “Alrighty then, let’s get going.”

Kihyun looked him up and down with his left brow raised and just gave a small ‘hmph.’ Minhyuk was a bit confused at that but, honestly, he looked like the type. “I’ll drive when you buckle in.” Kihyun said, looking at Minhyuk like a disappointed mother. “Oh right, totally forgot.” Minhyuk responded, purposely sounding unconvincing. They both chatted for a while about an upcoming group project in the class they shared to pass time.

They arrived shortly to the lunch spot, a very impressive, classy, but welcoming cafe, apparently owned by Hoseoks mother. Kihyun was thinking how Minhyuk could even get lost given how close it was to the university and Minhyuk honestly was thinking the same. They walked in together to be greeted by Hoseok waving at them from the back of the cafe, with two cups of coffee waiting for them.

Minhyuk secured a spot next to him and grabbed his coffee to inspect it. “Americano?” Hoseok chuckled at his over exaggerated scanning of the coffee and slightly nudged him in the shoulder. “Just the way you like it.” Minhyuk dramatically winced and rubbed his shoulder. “Owww...it was a yes or no question.” Kihyun was already ordering his food, not paying attention to Hoseok and Minhyuk trying to decapitate each other right in front of him. “Guys, the waitress is waiting.” Minhyuk snorted at the comment, trying his best to shorten his unreasonable laughing fit so he could order after Hoseok. “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s still a child.” Kihyun said, smiling at the waitress. She gave him a “No problem.” probably forcing herself to smile despite it nearly being the end of her shift. After a few seconds of Minhyuk wiping off tears with his sleeve, he managed to order some French toast, still giggling in between. Their food cane not long after, and they were talking about the project that both Minhyuk and Kihyun had to do as they ate. Hoseok decided to suggest something, a slightly mischievous look on his face but with a giddy type of voice. “How abouuut you two work together?” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, still sipping on his coffee, with a questioning look on his face. Kihyun mouthed, _“With this guy?”_ “I totally saw that, and FYI, I’d rather group up with one of the studs in our class, shorty.” he replied, sounding as sassy as possible. Hoseok gave a little _“yikes”_  under his breath. “Exactly my point. Besides, you know how I am with school work Hoseok, I’m not sure we would mesh well.” “Hmm..maybe not, but I think you guys should give it a shot, to get to know each other at least. You’re both my best friends so pleaseee, for me??” “Are you up for it Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked, looking uninterested in Hoseoks whole overly cute begging voice. Minhyuk just shrugged, he honestly couldn’t care less. Besides who could it hurt?

 

“I can’t do this. I’m literally a dance major, not the fucking messiah.”

“Minhyuk this is literally algebra, stop being so dramatic and do it.”

“Is this how I die?”

Kihyun cupped the others face with one hand and flicked his forehead with the other in response, making the older roll onto his side and whine in pain. He laid there eventually drifting into thought before he could say something snarky to the boy next to him. He thought about how quickly they clicked in a few days given that they were probably complete opposites. He heard a text come through on his phone and checked it, a smile forming on his face as he read it.

“I think it’s time for a break, we’re going to a party.”

“Uh, no we’re not, we’re almost done with this.”

“Yes we are. Come onnnn Kihyun, don’t be such a deadbeat! Listen, if you come with me I’ll do you a solid.”

“A solid?”

“Yes.”

“I’m like 99.9% sure I don’t need anything from you.”

Minhyuk frowned and rolled his eyes.

“You never know. Besides, I’m a man of many talents.”

“Are you now? You couldn’t even remember what an exponent was.”

Minhyuk scoffed a _‘whatever’_ under his breath as he tugged at Kihyuns arm to pull him out of the bed they were both sitting on.

“Okay okay, I’ll go since you don’t have any other friends.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“So where’s it at?”

“My apartment.”

Kihyun looked confused at the response, Minhyuk never mentioned a party going on at his place, but then he remembered he had a couple of roommates in his apartment. It only made sense given how spacious it was compared to his own that they were currently in.

“Oo Kihyun, i didn’t know you were good at something other than photography.” Minhyuk said as he inspected the makeup Kihyun just did for him.

Kihyun pinched his cheek, pretty hard, and smiled.

“The correct response is thank you.”

Minhyuk frowned and rubbed his now slightly red cheek, the concealer covering it pretty well.

“Well thanks, I like it a lot. You should teach me sometime.”

“Haha, no. But I’m glad you like it. You have a handsome face so that made it worlds easier.”

Minhyuk paused for a second and turned to look at him dead in the eye.

“Ew. Don’t  _ever_  say that again.  ** _Ever_**.

“Shut the hell up.”

Kihyun grabbed him by the collar, looking annoyed at Minhyuks reaction but still smirking as he dragged him out of the bathroom.

 

They arrived at Minhyuks apartment. The place was pretty full, not crowded, but full enough for Kihyuns taste. There were fairy lights on the wall and music playing in the background at a reasonable volume.

“I’ll get you a drink.” said Minhyuk as walked to the punch bowl. He came back to Kihyun sitting on an ottoman, with one cup in his hand. “You’re not going to drink anything?” “Ah, I don’t drink.” Kihyun thought he was the type to get drunk often, considering how touchy and friendly he was with others. He actually admired the gap moe in him, it was one more thing he got to know about his new friend. He took a sip of the spiked drink. Just as he looked up to thank Minhyuk, he was already dancing with another guy who was pretty tan with shorter hair, a nice build, and pretty timid looking too, his hands holding the others trying to get him to loosen up and do some kind of shimmy.

Kihyun was pretty timid himself, which is why he probably ended up white girl wasted and dragged onto Minhyuks bed, struggling to drink water.

Minhyuk rubbed his head, pushing his wet bangs out of the way. “Did you have to drink that much just to socialize?” “Obviously since you ditched me, I don’t know half the people here.” Minhyuk chuckled a bit and started to stroke Kihyuns hair. “Sorry but hey, I have a short attention span. Maybe I am a child.” Kihyun face palmed himself, laughing under it. “Far from it. You _reek_ of twink, I can tell you’ve done the unholiest things with that mouth of yours.”

“Bet.”

“Bet what.”

Minhyuk climbed on top of the brunet to straddle him, leaning down and softly kissing his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. He looked at the boy under him, scanning for any change in his expression.

“You’re so predictable.”

Minhyuk laid his forehead on Kihyuns, smiling at the response.

“To you.”

Minhyuk leaned down again to kiss the younger boy, keeping the pace slow, letting Kihyun slip his tongue in, twisting against his own and not caring about the taste of all the alcohol he drank earlier. They just wanted to go deeper into each other. He began to grind against Kihyun, slowly, feeling him grow from under him, only breaking apart for mere seconds to breathe until their lips collided again. They both moaned into the kiss, the friction making them even more hard and restless. Minhyuk fiddled with both of their belt buckles until they were off, pulling their pants low enough for their erections to pop out. He took off his shirt and bent back down to kiss Kihyun, taking the sloppy wet kiss to his neck, sucking and biting on it leaving small fresh bruises. Kihyun winced, “Don’t leave so many.” Minhyuk grabbed his dick roughly in response making the younger clench his teeth and whisper _“Fuck’’_  as he was panting.Minhyuk was getting even more anxious to be touched and began to rub his own nipples as he trailed his kiss down Kihyuns abdomen, leading to his erection, determined to make the other orgasm first. He placed kisses on the brunets pelvis, starting to whine at the feeling of his own touch. He looked up at Kihyun, who was still panting and completely flushed now, his head fully tilted back, his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, and basking in the pleasure of every soft touch Minhyuk gave. Minhyuk turned his attention back to the bulge in front of him, starting by teasing his sack with his fingers, his tongue sliding up the boys shaft. He then flicked his tongue against the sack, and then the tip. Finally, he slowly dipped his mouth on the others hardness, rubbing it on the walls of his mouth, whilst making sure to trail his tongue up and down the shaft, making the boy under him buck and moan in pure bliss. He continued this, spicing it up with a nimble sometimes and making sure to not forget about the sack. He sensed Kihyun was reaching his orgasm as he began to buck even faster into Minhyuks throat, making him gag slightly and whimper as Kihyun throat fucked him to reach his release. And of course, Kihyun came with loud pants and moans, ejaculating down Minhyuks throat, making it constrict around his dick as his thick, warm semen was swallowed.

“You did that on purpose.”

Kihyun was still trying to catch his breath but managed to really with a _“Yup.”_

“Well we’re not done. Sit up for me.”

Kihyun obeyed and sat up, seeing Minhyuk for the first time in this light. He looked stunning, his skin not too sweaty but glossy, almost making him look plastic. His dark black hair contrasting with the perfect flush on his face, his slightly swollen lips and expectant eyes. “Are you okay?”

Kihyun cut him off with a now assertive kiss, forcing his tongue in and overpowering Minhyuks as well as biting his bottom lip. Minhyuk whimpered at the teeth pulling at his lip, his hands trailing down to both of their dicks. They broke apart to catch their breaths and looked at each other for a second both smiling. “You came first.” said Minhyuk, in a teasing child-like voice. “Oh shut up. Who wouldn’t with a thing like you.” Minhyuk kissed him again, trying to overpower him this time but failed. He decided to grab both of their cocks instead, receiving a gasp from the younger. He began to pump, his precum lathering both of their shafts. He rolled his hips against Kihyuns making him grunt and quickened the pace, the pure carnal ecstasy of it all making him unable to support his head. Kihyun noticed him get louder and louder with his moans, almost yelling, the sound nearly making him hard again, but instead he kissed the other boy. The sudden kiss was more passionate than the previous ones, making Minhyuk reach his euphoria with a shrieky moan. His body quivered as his cum began shooting out on both of their stomachs.

Both of their chests heaved as they tried to slow down their heart rates, Minhyuk still rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm. They both fell back on Minhyuks bed, completely totaled and exhausted.

Minhyuk sighed and rolled over to face Kihyun.

“That was really,  _really_  hot _.”_

Kihyun smirked and then side eyed the older boy.

“You still owe me a solid.”

 

They heard an interrupting knock on the door.

 

Kihyun, having no idea what to do, and still drunk, rolled off the bed in an attempt to get up, clearly freaked out from the sudden sound. Minhyuk rolled face down into the bed to contain his laughter, but didn’t do that great of a job. It was just too damn funny to see this beauty guru of a boy fall on his ass.

“Um..sorry to interrupt but the party ended a while ago. It’s Hyungwon by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> the lil shoot out ref yikes im gross


End file.
